It has been estimated that open top railcars transporting coal across the United States from western mines may lose anywhere from 2 to 5% by weight of the coal load by fugitive dust losses during transit.
Not only does this loss of coal represent an economic loss and an environmental contamination issue, particular for rail lines adjacent populated areas, but the collection of coal dust on the train tracks is also believed to contribute to train derailments. Thus, the art has long sought ways for reducing the erosion and loss of coal from the railcars during transit.
Over the years, a variety of materials have been used and/or considered as a way of reducing the level of fugitive dust associated with the handling of coal. Such fugitive dust-reducing compositions also generally have utility in a variety of other de-dusting applications as well.
Applicants understand that in some cases tall oil pitch emulsions have not been accepted as being suitable for the coal transport application because the conventional emulsions exhibit an excessive level of tack, i.e., stickiness, over a significant range of usage conditions.